Aftermath of the Catle Beyond the Looking Glass
by hanyojoe
Summary: Updated for editing. This story takes place after the second movie. Had Miroku not spoiled the mood and caused Inuyasha to foolishly accuse Kagome of forceing herself on him, this is what I believe would have happened. Part two coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction. Please review honestly and completely. Rated T for some mild sexual content and violence. Major parings, Inuyasha and Kagome. This is a continuation of movie two, had Miroku not spoiled the mood later by putting the moves on Sango, prompting the argument where Inuyasha accused Kagome of "forcieng herself" on him (the fool).

Enjoy.

Legality: As if there were a doubt, all characters and the series are not my own.

Prologue

"I love you as a half demon, Inuyasha,

"I love you, I love you as a half demon"

_It was at that moment I first kissed Inuyasha..._

"Inuyasha, are you gonna be okay now"

"Kagome, are you nuts? I could have really hurt you! I'll stay a half demon a little while longer, just for you."

_Kaguya almost killed us and turned Inuyasha into a monster…I was so worried about him…_

Chapter 1: The girl who overcame time overcomes Inuyasha

It was late, the day after they killed Kaguya. Everyone was quite…the initial joy at defeating Kaguya was quickly stifled by the knowledge that not only was Naraku still alive, but that he had _allowed_ himself to be killed, they had in fact been working as his pawns. The battle against Naraku took a lot out of everyone, and Inuyasha almost was absorbed into Naraku. Naraku had almost won, and he was trying to loose that battle. The final battle against Naraku would undoubtedly be a far greater challenge. But for now, everyone was glad to have a brief respite. The small band was sitting out by the fire, no one talking, Sango looking as if she were about to cry, torn once again from her brother. One person, though, was missing. Kagome was trying, and failing, to sleep when she noticed his absence.

"Where did Inuyasha go?"

"I saw him go out towards the woods," answered Miroku, "didn't say why."

_Inuyasha…where are you going to…_

"I wouldn't worry too much about him Kagome, after all…" Miroku looked up mid speech to see Kagome scampering out to the woods.

……………………..

Meanwhile, in the woods about 300 yards away Inuyasha was up on a tree branch, uncharacteristically deep in thought.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome

"Kagome…"

"What's wrong…why aren't you with the others?"

"Kagome…we need to talk"

Inuyasha leapt down from his tree, landing a foot from Kagome. He looked in her eyes with a mix of fear and wonderment and held her hands, drawing them close to himself.

"Kagome…back when I was…changing. And before by the lake…when you said you wanted me to be a half demon…why?"

"It's just that…I like you the way you are…"

"That's not what you said when I was transforming…you said you…loved me…as a half demon…"

Kagome's face turned a shade of pink. _What's going on here, is this really happening?_

"You love me, don't you Kagome…I don't understand…why would you love a…a…half breed," Inuyasha said, holding back the tears in his eyes.

"Inuyasha…don't you get it! I don't care what you are. Even if you turned into a full blooded demon that would kill me, as well as Sango, Miroku, Shippo…I would still love you…I…I want to be with you…to help you and love you…" said Kagome, in a very soft voice, afraid of what he might say in response.

Inuyasha took a half step back, mind was reeling. The only person who actually loved him for who he was and accepted him was his mother. His brother, his mother's friends and family, not even Kikyo ever accepted him completely. Sesshomaru was disgusted with his "dirty blood" and Kikyo wouldn't be with him unless he became human. Inuyasha caught Kagome in an embrace, and held her head to his chest.

"Kagome...I never thought, I mean, that you would actually love me...as I am…I…Love you…but I never really thought that…that you…could love…"

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha drew Kagome in to a passionate kiss, not a crass and possessing kiss like so many lovers their age, but a kiss that was tender and firm, as if with this kiss they were trying to give all that they were to each other. The kiss lasted for but a few seconds, or a hundred years, neither Kagome nor Inuyasha could have told you.

"Inuyasha…the others will be wondering about us…"

Inuyasha leaned his head down and touched his forehead with hers

"Yeah…we should get back…"

And the two walked back to camp hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Inuyasha makes a fateful decision

The two carried on for a while, holding hands when they thought no one was looking, sneaking out to find a place in private to make out and the like. Miroku and Sango, though, were not fooled. In fact they found the clandestine nature of their romance very amusing, and it helped keep Sango's mind off of her brother and Naraku. After the first blissful week of their supposedly secret courtship, Inuyasha became more and more distant. Kagome was worried. _Has he changed his mind? Is he thinking about Kikyo? _She decided to confront him with it and approached him one day by a lake after everyone else was "asleep"

As Kagome came closer to Inuyasha she could see his silhouette by the lake. He was gazing out at the moon across the lake, looking thoughtful.

"Inuyasha…can I talk to you about something," asked Kagome as she neared him.

"Of Course?" replied Inuyasha as he turned to meet her gaze.

"You seem more and more distant, what's wrong?"

"I've just been thinking…about us…and my feelings for you."

"Inuyasha…"said Kagome, with tears already starting to flow," you don't love me anymore, do you…you still love Kikyo…" And with that she started to outright cry.

Inuyasha closed the distance between them and held her hands to his chest.

"Kagome, you've givin me so much more than Kikyo ever could…but I've been thinking…we have been through many battles, and I've almost lost you many times…I just…I don't know what I would do if you…died."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started, her sobs subsiding, "I chose this risk…I want to be with you forever, I accept you as you are, and that includes all the danger and the pain."

"I don't understand Kagome, why you feel the way you feel. Feh, listen to me, I sound like a damn wimp."

"I like it, you don't show this side enough. Inuyasha, I love you and will never leave you. Please promise me you'll never leave me, that you'll be with me forever."

….

"Inuyasha"

"…Kagome…"

Inuyasha jumped on Kagome, forcing her to the ground as he started smothering her with kisses. He then reached towards her blouse and with a flick of his sharp claws tore it off, exposing her bra as he descended towards her breasts with ravenous speed.

"Inuyasha, no, stop, SIT"

_Thud_

"What are you doing Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha just sat there on the ground looking up at her with confusion in his eyes.

"But I thought, you said that you wanted me to promise never to leave you…"

"I did, but I didn't mean you should, I mean, we can't do that YET, I have to be married first, what kind of girl do you think I am?"

Inuyasha cocked his head. "In the demon world we don't get married,' we mate, and when we mate we mate for life, at least my tribe does."

"Wait, hold on a second," said Kagome, her head reeling with the implications of Inuyasha's statement, "If you mate for life, and you were just tiring to have s…mate with me, does that mean that you…that you want me to be your wife?"

"Well of course I do, I thought you were supposed to be smart with all those classes you take," Inuyasha replied, quite obviously embarrassed that he had been seemingly spurned

"Inuyasha…with human's you have to propose marriage, and then have a wedding…if you still want me, that is"

Inuyasha stood and held his woman, "Kagome…will you mate with me, and be my wife…will you marry me?"

_What do I do…I can't believe he actually asked what he asked; I need to make a decision. I love him so much, but I'm still so young…but here that really doesn't matter…oh, do I listen to my heart or my head…I need to give him an answer…_

"…Yes…"

"she said yes! I knew it!"

"I thought this was gonna happen sooner or later, though when he jumped on her I though the whole deal was gonna go up in smoke"

"let go of my eyes, I wanna see what's going on"

It was at that moment the two lovers found that they were not alone. As they looked on the nearby bushes they could see three pairs of eyes, two of them human eyes, one pair feline, and a very upset fox child with his eyes covered by Sango.

"grrrrrrrr"

_Kong, slap, kong, wack_

Miroku and Shippo stood up, each with two lumps on their heads, with Sango and Kilala looking on with puzzled expressions.

"Why did ya hit us twice?"

"feh, shut up monk"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The tragic priestess, confronted!

Now back in camp, the group settled down by the fire. Kagome and Inuyasha's faces were pink with blush, both having smiles that wouldn't seem to go away. Once all were settled Miroku began to speak.

"Inuyasha, I am very happy for you both, but what of our quest? The Shikon no Tama is still shattered and Naraku is nowhere to be found. Do you intend to finish now that you and Kagome are to be wed? And what of Kagome, if you two get married, what will become of her? Will she carry on with us? What if a child is born?"

"That's none of your business, Monk!" replied Inuyasha

"I think it is," answered Miroku in a serious tone. "We all have set ourselves to defeat Naraku. If either of you must leave, that is your choice, but we must know as to prepare ourselves and plan our strategy."

"…I haven't really thought that far ahead…"

"Well I hope you two are having fun, deciding my future over there!" said a very annoyed Kagome.

Shippo scuttled close to Kagome. "Don't leave us, Kagome! Please stay!"

"Don't worry Shippo. Inuyasha, after we are wed I see no reason why we can't continue on our quest"

"What if you get pregnant?" asked Miroku

"Heh, you mortals, I can tell if she is capable of conceiving by her sent, pregnancy won't be a problem…but would you really want to keep traveling, Kagome?"

"Of course Inuyasha, it is my responsibility to find the Shikon no Tama, to find it and purify it…I wouldn't have it any other way."

"That settles it then, tomorrow we continue to hunt down Naraku!"

"WHAT! I need to go home first."

"GO HOME, I thought you said you were staying here!"

"Even a couple, they never change…"said Miroku

"They act almost like a married couple…" Sango remarked.

"I will, but I need to tell my family that I'm getting married. They have a right to know, after all. Besides, The wedding will take place in my time. Mom, Sota and Gramps should be there!"

"What if I wanna have it here? Did ya think about that?"

"Oh, what family would you invite?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment of his brother at his wedding, and the subsequent death match that would entail.

"grrr, fine, we head for Kaede's village tomorrow. Me and Kagome will head back to her era and talk with her family, then on with the quest."

"Thank you Inuyasha," said Kagome in a sappy voice, as she gave him a peck on the lips. This scene made Shippo turn his eyes in childish modesty, Miroku sigh with contentment at his friends' good fortune and left Sango with a look in her eyes that can only be described with the phrase, "awwwe."

"Kagome, I wanna see your wedding too!" Shippo insisted, with a hurt look on his face.

"Well…er…I suppose we could have too weddings…"

Inuyasha was rolling his eyes, "fine, whatever, lets just get to sleep, okay?"

"Gladly," replied Miroku

…..

The next day was uneventful. Miroku and Sango and Shippo were all walking ahead of Inuyasha and Kagome, as the two were walking as lovers do, close together with Kagome leaning on Inuyasha. As night fell and the gang was bedding down, Inuyasha saw a silvery snake off in the distance heading for a forest. He walked off a bit from camp, Kagome at his side. Inuyasha looked on, starring at the soul collector.

"Kagome, there is something I gotta take care of before we go see your family…something personal," said Inuyasha, his voice sounding determined.

Kagome looked at the spot where Inuyasha was gazing and saw the soul collectors. "What are you gonna do?" she asked in a very small voice, fearing the worst.

"Say goodbye…I owe her that much"

"Inuyasha…I'm coming with you."

"This is personal; it's between me and her, stay here Kagome"

"Inuyasha, if we are to be together forever you have to include me in on these things, and besides, I have a right to be there too"

"Kagome…"

"I'm going with you or you're going to just si…" Kagome paused, stopping herself from sitting him, as that would not be the most persuasive move on her part, "well, you know what I will do"

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other, waiting for the battle of wills to be decided…

…………..

Inuyasha flew through the countryside, Kagome holding on to his back.

"You know, this won't make it easier on her, you being here," shouted Inuyasha.

"Well that's just too bad, 'cause I'm coming mister!"

As they neared a clearing, they saw a familiar image. Kikyo was standing in the center of the clearing, surrounded by soul collectors, consuming the souls of the dead to feed her unnatural and wicked existence.

"I see you've come to me, Inuyasha my love," said Kikyo, with a proud smirk in her voice. "I know you can't stay away, you can never forget me and never replace…" she trailed off as she saw the girl on Inuyasha's back.

"Kikyo…me and Kagome are getting married…I've come to say goodbye, forever."

"Inuyasha, how cruel you are, to get married to this wench and forget about me. Have you no pity, have you no remorse"

"You're the one with no pity or remorse!" shouted Kagome. "You tried to drag Inuyasha to Hell because you wanted to stay in our time forever. You wanted to use him, the man you once loved."

"Foolish girl, love is nothing more than mutual use, a convenient arrangement and that is all."

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome. "Kikyo…that's all love means to you, isn't it. I was such a fool. Even when you were alive and in love with me, you didn't really LOVE me…you loved the idea of me becoming a human and you being able to live a normal life. I can't believe I was so blind, all my life I was told that there was something wrong with the way I was. Although you said that you had feelings for me, the only way we could be together was for me to change who I was…BUT THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THE WAY I AM! Kagome helped me realize that, she said she would love me no matter what, demon, half demon or human. When I think of all the pain I've caused her on account of you…I feel shame. For the first time in my life I feel bad about something, and Kagome, she never stopped loving me, even when I treated her like dirt. Kikyo…love isn't about taking, it's about giving…She gave me her love for no good reason, I chose her. I didn't come here for your permission or a confession, I came here to say good bye, for good"

Kagome's jaw dropped, she could not believe what she just heard. She was glad to hear it, but such a statement from Inuyasha! Kikyo had a stunned look in her eye, she stepped back from Inuyasha. At that moment, still shocked from what Inuyasha had said, she felt remorse, and with that remorse, that shame of knowing what she did what she tired to do for reasons that now seemed so small and selfish, her anger started to slip away. All of the sudden souls started to rip apart from her body, and the soul collectors turned away as the tragic priestess lost all power. She was not on her hands in knees, panting and near death.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, thank you…I think I can find…peace…now…" and at that, Kikyo breathed her last and released her spirit, now finally at peace.

…………………..  
Miroku and Sango had already started a fire and were talking as Shippo played with Kirara.

"You said you saw a soul collector?" Sango asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha and Kagome went off to follow it, I can only assume they mean to find Kikyo," replied Miroku

"I'm worried about those two…"

"As am I, I only hope that Inuyasha can…" Miroku trailed off, his eyes wide in amazement.

"What is it Miroku, what's wrong," asked Sango, as she turned to see Kagome walking out of the forest with Inuyasha beside, carrying Kikyo's dead body.

"…pack up, we are heading on the road again, we need to reach Kaede's village as soon as possible. It should only take us half a day if we leave now."

Miroku and Sango each gave Inuyasha a nod, and started to gather their belongings.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kikyo's ashes returned

It was late morning when Inuyasha and company walked over the hills into Kaede's village. Kaede was busy tending to an injured farmer when she heard the shouts

"Do you see that? They have Kikyo's body!"

"Is she dead? Did they kill her?"

"Wasn't see turned evil by that witch, Urasue?"

Kaede walked out of the hut to great her friends and to see what this business with Kikyo was all about. As she looked at Inuyasha she saw her sister slumped over Inuyasha's shoulder, Inuyasha's free hand holding Kagome's.

"Why are ye carrying Kikyo? Does she live, or is she dead? Did ye kill her, Inuyasha?" asked Kaede.

"Kaede…you sister is dead. Before she died she said she found peace. It looks like she finally let go of her hate…" answered Inuyasha.

"I think she felt bad about all that she had done, she looked sad and ashamed before she died…" said Kagome, in a soft voice.

"It is that sadness, then, that freed her and allowed her to find peace. Kikyo's anger and hatred were keeping her in this world, if ye were able to have her feel remorse, then Kikyo's spirit would have indeed been released. I thank ye for this, and for bringing back her body."

"It was the least I could do…she wanted my love in life, and my life in death…but now that is impossible…"

Kaede looked at Inuyasha clasping Kagome's hand. _So they have finally acknowledged their feelings for each other_

"Granny Kaede, Inuyasha and Kagome are gonna get married!" Shippo blurted out.

"Really? I was hoping that it would come to this, I am a bit surprised though, for Inuyasha is foolish and proud."

"Indeed," said Miroku, "Inuyasha is a fool, He and Kagome have been in love for some time now, yet each one were both too proud to admit it and too ignorant to read the other's feelings"

"I just think its about time, if those two went on much longer how they were, they might never have gotten the courage or the brains to get together, "Sango casually remarked.

"ARE YOU ALL DONE?" asked Inuyasha, his face full of fury.

"That's the last time we tell you two anything! Hump!" said a flustered Kagome.

…………….

Later that night the entire village attended the funeral of Kikyo. It was decided that she should once again be cremated. Inuyasha and Kagome looked on with peaceful expressions. Each of them were connected to Kikyo in a very special way, and seeing her remains but to rest, knowing that her spirit was at peace, gave them comfort. After her body had been utterly consumed by the flames Kaede gathered her ashes and buried them at the spot that used to be her grave. After saying rights over her grave Miroku and Kaede set up a barrier around her grave to keep any other demons like Urasue from stealing her remains once again. After the funeral was over they retired to Kaede's house for rest, Inuyasha sleeping close by his woman, as the two drifted into a peaceful slumber.

When Morning broke, Kagome and Inuyasha prepared for their trip to the future.

"How long will you be gone, Kagome," asked Sango.

"I donno, maybe a few days, maybe up to a week or two…If we are gone for more than a week either Inuyasha or myself will come back to give you an update. If you are away I'll leave the message with Kaede"

"Take your time you two, Naraku has disapreard again, just like before, we don't have any leads right now and cant' start moving again until we find some more information." Said Miroku.

"Alright, we'll be back after we settle things with my family"

"Good bye Kagome, Inuyasha," waved Sango.

"Good bye you two," waived Miroku.

"Kagome, come back soon" whimpered Shippo

Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and the two of them sped off towards the bone eater's well.

"Is there anything more wonderful than seeing two young lovers?" asked Miroku.

_Slap_

"Keep your hands to your self, Monk!"

Miroku sighed and brought his hand from Sango's bottom, with a dreamy look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The secret of the Higurashi family, revealed

On the other side of the well, modern day Tokyo, Inuyasha and Kagome walked out onto the Higurashi shrine.

"So is this were we are gonna go through this human wedding? How long will this take?"

"I don't know…I'm gonna keep it small…Inuyasha, when do you want to be married? Human engagements usually last months. How long do you wish to wait?"

"As soon as possible, I'm not one to wait around once I've decided to do something, so anytime you're ready."

"The wedding here won't be for a while then. The law says I have to be sixteen, and that won't be for a few more weeks. I don't know if I can invite many family members, seing as your existence in my era would be impossible to explain." _Not to mention what my mom will think, she's gonna kill me. I love him, that's not going to change; I wish I could get married now…I hope she's cool about this…"_

"Kagome, you look really worried, is everything alright?"

"It's just that, I hope my mom understands…"

"Of course she will, she got married at once too ya know."

"Yeah, but when my mom and dad got married they were in their early twenties, I'm still fifteen, almost sixteen, but that's still really early to get married"

"I thought human's got married at you're age? That's the age most of the villagers get married, for the women anyway. (A/N: In pre-modern societies the woman usually gets married at fourteen, the man about twenty so he could work for his parents longer, the industrial revolution rendered this system obsolete.)"

"Times have changed, Inuyasha. Now people don't get married until they are in their twenties, sometimes their thirties."

"Why? You're obviously an adult, why would you wait?" asked Inuyasha, turning Kagome towards himself and looking her down.

Kagome blushed, "we usually wait longer, but…a lot of girls my age have sex before marriage, they sometimes have several boyfriends that they sleep with before marriage"

"You're time is strange, Kagome…"

As they approached Kagome's house, the door opened and Kagome's mom walked out. "Hello Kagome, oh, I see you brought Inuyasha home with you! I'll set an extra place for him at the table." She glanced down and saw that Inuyasha and Kagome were holding hands, smiled a warm smile, and walked into the house, feeling very happy for her daughter. Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the house, Kagome had a sick look on her face, the kind of look that one has when they have a test that hasn't been studied for. She knew she would have to tell her mother of her and Inuyasha's future plans.

"Mom, Inuyasha and I…we have something to tell you…"

"What is it dear," asked Mrs. Higurashi with a concerned voice. _She's not…is she pregnant?_

"We have become a couple a few weeks ago…we love each other…"

"Well that's wonderful news, I always knew that you two felt that way about each other, like that time when we had the odd snow, or the times when you would come back upset. I knew you wouldn't have gotten that upset unless you really loved Inuyasha. And of course I knew Inuyasha loved you, that much was obvious," said Mrs. Higurashi, quite obviously relieved.

Inuyasha blinked dumbly. _She knew? Sango and Miroku, even Shippo said he knew…grrrrr…_

"Umm, the thing is mom…we are…um.."

"I'm marring Kagome and that's all there is too it!" Blurted Inuyasha, turning his face in a show of force and determination. _She's probably going to tell her no, maybe even disown her for loving a half-breed like me._

Kagome looked at her mother with an awkward smile and nervous expression, preparing for the worst.

"Oh that's just wonderful, my daughter getting married; I can't wait to tell grandpa. This occasion deserves a special meal! I think I'll make stake," said Mrs. Higurashi in a gleeful voice as she went off to make a shopping list.

"Well that was painless…I was expecting her to be worried," said a relieved Kagome.

"Doesn't she care about me being a half demon? It's almost as if she thinks I'm just like a human or something, I don't understand her," mumbled Inuyasha.

"Come to think of it, she wasn't even surprised when you came out of the well…nor was Grandpa. Of course he always believed in these ancient legends, but did Mom too?"

Inuyasha's head turned as he heard a pair of feet thumping down the stairs. Sota popped out and rushed his sister with a very excited look on his face.

"Is it true, Sis, are you and Inuyasha gonna be married? Am I gonna have a brother in law?"

"Yes we are and yes you will, kid," said Inuyasha, answering for Kagome.

"That's just great! I always knew you two would get together, I never gave up hope!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome gave Sota a hug. Just then her grandpa walked into the room.

"Kagome, come here, there is something your mother and I need to show you. Come along too, Inuyasha, this concerns you both."

………

Kagome and Inuyasha followed Grandpa out of the house and into a small storehouse next to the main shrine. Kagome's mom was inside, sitting on a bench in front of a large wooden chest. Grandpa sat down next to Kagome's mom.

"Sit down please, both of you," said Kagome's mom, as she reached into the chest to bring out an old book. Kagome and Inuyasha sat down on a bench opposite Mrs. Higurashi and Gramps.

"Kagome, about a year after you were born your father was going through this store room when he discovered this book; it is the diary of your ancestor, Higurashi Makishi. He was the son of first priest of the Higurashi shrine, Higurashi Daisuke. The Shrine was constructed around the sacred tree five hundred years ago at the order of his lord. The lord he speaks of was a fierce half man that defended a local village and slew many great monsters that threatened much of Japan. After the battle he settled there and became the lord over these lands until the reign of Tokugawa Ieyasu, when he decided to leave along with his wife, for he felt that Japan was becoming too restrictive under the new Shogunate. Your father assumed that it was written after the fact; for Makishi wrote that the Lord was a half-demon named Inuyasha, and that he possessed a sword capable of slaying one hundred demons in one strike. Since in our time there are no demons anymore your father assumed that it must have been some myth passed down during the Tokugawa period, developed to express distain at the Tokugawa system. Your father was surprised to find that the name of the Lord's wife was…was Kagome, the name of his newborn daughter."

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at Kagome's mother in surprise, both speechless at having their futures…or pasts rather, read to them.

"When you first came back from the well, we didn't know what to think," Grandpa said, "But after Inuyasha appeared to get you, we started to suspect that the account may have indeed been true."

"So that's why you never complained about me going into the past…," said Kagome, "and why you don't seem too concerned that I'm already getting married."

"Hey old man, does it say in there if we killed Naraku, or if we found the Shikon Jewel," asked Inuyasha.

"No, remember, this is the son of the first Higurashi priest, a whole generation after you became lord over these lands. If you did kill Naraku and found the jewel it was not of great importance to Makishi, this diary is an account of the construction of the shine, the defense of the land by the lord, and the lord and lady's departure."

"Your grandfather and I decided that we would keep this from you until you and Inuyasha got together, as we didn't want to drive either of you away from each other before love bloomed," Kagome's mother said calmly.

I guess that explains why you've always so understood about my travel through time…"muttered Kagome.

"Interesting story, but I don't really give a damn, I just wanna get married to Kagome," yelled Inuyasha

"Inuyasha is that all you have to say…" asked Kagome.

"Whatever, it doesn't change anything. I already know that I'm gonna kill Naraku and find all the jewel shards, and I already know we're gonna get married, so your folks didn't tell me anything that I didn't already know, so lets deal with what we came here for already," replied Inuyasha.

"What!" exclaimed Kagome's grandfather, "I'll have you know that the information in that diary is one of the most important finds in this shine's, no, in all of Japan's history, why the knowledge found here can"

"Can what, old man, I still have to do what I have to do, you're just like Miyoga."

"Miyoga? The demon flee scholar of old, why if he were here he could help me explain to you the importance of this book, if you can understand such things that is"

The two kept on like this, with Kagome and her mother looking on in mild amusement.

Later, after Inuyasha and grandpa wore each other out arguing the finer points of historical analysis and application, the five of them sat down for diner. Much to Inuyasha's delight, Kagome's mother had indeed prepared stake.

"So, tell me, when are you too going to get married? And in which era of time?" asked Kagome's mother.

"Well…I think we might have two weddings…one here and one in the past…and about when…" started Kagome.

"As soon as possible, that's when," shouted Inuyasha.

"I understand, when Kagome's father and me got married we too were in a rush, but by law you cannot be married until your sixteenth birthday, and Inuyasha would need to be eighteen, and he just doesn't appear that old…" (A/N Yes, I looked it up, those are the ages in Japan for marriage, and under twenty you need a parent's approval, props to Google.)

"Are you telling me we are gonna have to wait until I look older! That wont' happen for a long time." Inuyasha blurted.

"That's not as big a problem as Kagome's age, she needs to wait a few more months before she can legally be wed…but I don't suppose you two wish to wait that long, do you? We will have a small ceremony here on the grounds, Grandfather will perform it. When you get older we will have an official ceremony for friends and family."

"Thanks Mom, you're the best!" Kagome said.

"So whun can we do this curomony," asked Inuyasha, his face stuffed with stake and baked potato.

"In about a week, I would like to get Kagome a wedding dress and you a new Kimono for your wedding."

"Can I be your best man, Inuyasha," asked a very enthusiastic Sota.

"Best what?"

"In modern weddings each person has at least one friend of the same gender stand by them as they get married. I only wish I could bring Sango through the well, I don't think I can bring any of my friends here, they wouldn't understand," answered Kagome.

"grrr, fine. You can be my best man, runt"

"ALRIGHT!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued to eat his stake.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Attack at Tokyo museum: Inuyasha is exposed!

After dinner the Higurashi family and Inuyasha sat around the dinner table and talked about their adventures in the warring states period, Grandpa relishing every detail and Sota eagerly asking the battles. After a few hours everyone was ready for bed.

"I suppose its time to turn in," said Kagome's mother, "Inuyasha, you will be sleeping in Kagome's room, I take it. Should I prepare a futon for you?"

"Mom, your letting him sleep in my room?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Of course dear, I trust Inuyasha. If I didn't would I really allow you to keep traveling back in time with him? I know from the ancient book that you and he really love each other, and Inuyasha doesn't seem like the kind of boy who would try to take advantage of you"

"I'm just glad your mother has never met Miroku. You'd never be allowed to come back with me," mused Inuyasha.

"Ill go get you a bedroll then," said Mrs. Higurashi as she went off to find the extra bedding.

A few minutes later, in Kagome's room, Inuyasha is preparing his futon as Kagome walked through the door, her hair still wet from her shower and wearing her normal pj's.

"Do you want me to look and see if there is anything more comfortable for you to sleep in?"

"Nah, I'm fine, I always sleep in this, you know that"

"True…I still can't believe it, that mom and gramps have known that we were going to get married since you first came back to get me."

"It sure does explain why they were alright with your time traveling…Kagome…"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight…I want to be near you…"

"Alright…but we cant…you know"

"I know… I just want to be near you."

Kagome opened up the covers and Inuyasha crawled in, the two of them cuddling up in each other's warmth, drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, as the sun crept over her face, Kagome woke to find Inuyasha already up, staring out the window in a silent vigil.

"Inuyasha…"

"Morning Kagome, see you finally woke up"

"What were you just doing now?"

"Standing guard as I always do, what else?"

"Inuyasha, you don't need to do that over here, there are no demons in my time"

"I'm sure there are a few, and if ANY of them try to hurt you I'll make them worm food"

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome got up and gave him a kiss on the check. Inuyasha turned to give her a full kiss as he swept her up into his arms, deepening his kiss.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, breakfast is ready!" said Mrs. Higurashi from the kitchen.

Inuyasha raised his nose in the air, sniffing around

"Alright! Eggs and roast pig!"

Indeed it way, Inuyasha and Kagome came down to find Kagome's mom serving eggs, bacon and toast, Gramps and Sota already sitting at the table. Kagome and Inuyasha took there places as Mrs. Higurashi served up breakfast.

"So what do you too plan on doing today?" asked Kagome's mom.

"We really don't have anything planned…we mostly came here to talk to you and gramps about our engagement," answered Kagome.

"The Tokyo museum has a special collection in this week from the Kamakura museum, a lot of artifacts from the medieval period, maybe you two should go. Who knows, you might find something you recognize. Me, Grandpa and Sota went a few days ago and had a great time."

"Sounds like a plan! Thanks mom."

"Kagome, what's a Museum?"

Kagome and her mother found Inuyasha some of Kagome's dad's old clothes that they had kept, a pair of khaki pants and a blue button down shirt, which along with his red had he had warn before would make for an acceptable outfit for a day in Tokyo. While Inuyasha showered Kagome got dressed. She was about to leave the room when she saw her bottle of jewel shards.

_I better take them with me; last time I left them here bad things happened_. Kagome shuttered as she remembered the flesh eating mask almost devouring half of Tokyo in a mad hunt for her jewel shards. Kagome grabbed the bottle and put it in her purse as she headed down to the living room to wait for Inuyasha.

The two headed out towards the Tokyo museum. After coxing Inuyasha onto the metro and walking several blocks they finally arrived at the museum. As they walked throughout the exhibit Inuyasha got more and more bored.

"Inuyasha, look at this collection of swords, aren't they amazing?"

"What's the big deal, I've seen many swords, and the only one I'm interested in is sitting in your room, why couldn't I bring it again?"

"Because Inuyasha, you can't go carrying around weapons on the street, it's against the law!"

"Weird…"

The walked a few more steps when Inuyasha got a stunned look on his face.

"Is that what I think it is? It can't be" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand as he rushed across the room.

"It ...it's the staff of two heads!" said Inuyasha in amazement.

"That must mean Jokin dies sometime…I suppose he would have, five hundred years is a long time, even for a demon."

Kagome turned as she heard some familiar voices.

"It's Kagome, and who is that guy she's with, man, he has long hair."

"That couldn't be, is that the two timing, possessive, jealous, violent freak show that is always making her upset?"

"He's cute…"

Fear grew in Kagome's heart as she gazed upon her friends, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi.

"Hey guys…how've ya been?"

"Don't try to change the subject, is that the jerk who doesn't appreciate you?" demanded Eri.

"Yeah…I am…and Ill never make that mistake again…"said Inuyasha in a serious tone seldom heard, his head down shame.

"I'll never hurt Kagome again, I swear it on my life," declared Inuyasha.

Kagome, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi all stared at Inuyasha with blank expressions. Kagome held his hand and kissed his check. _He's grown so much…Did he really just say that?_  
"Inuyasha…" she said with a loving glance.

"So Kagome, are these your friends?"

"Oh sorry, let me introduce you. This Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. Girls, this is my boyfriend, Inuyasha" _I probably shouldn't tell them were getting married, not for a few years anyway._

"So you're Kagome's friends? Nice to meet you, and whatever" Inuyasha said in his usual aloof manner.

"Likewise, um, Kagome, this might not be the best time, but your other guy is here with us…" said Yuka.

"Other guy, who are you talking about, Ill gut him and feed him his entrails."

"Yikes, talk about jealous," said Ayumi.

"And violent…"said Yuka.

_This is just what I need_

"How many times do I have to tell you that there is nothing going on between me and Hojo, never was and never will be."

"HOJO, how is he here! You mean to tell me you and that clutz are"

"Not that Hojo, Inuyasha, a different one," Kagome interrupted, "and the're is NOTHING going on between us."

"Kagome, you know two Hojos?" asked Eri.

_Oh great, will this never end_

"Kagome, I didn't know you were coming here today! Such a pleasant surprise," said Hojo, walking out from the direction of the men's room.

"grrrrr"

"Inuyasha, please, let me handle this. Hojo, I would like you to meet Inuyasha, my boyfriend" what_ I wouldn't give to just disappear from the face of the earth right about now…_

"Boyfriend, you have a boyfriend? That explains why you kept blowing me off all those times. Why didn't you just tell me?" asked Hojo.

Eri piped in, "because he is a jerk and kept her wondering, that's why. But it seems he's gotten better."

Hojo looked at Inuyasha with suspicion "Well, I can't say I'm thrilled, but as long as this Inuyasha treats her good, there are other women out there, right"

"Right," said Ayumi.

_That was easier than expected_, thought Kagome.

"So, do you and your boyfriend want to come with us to see the main attraction here? I hear it's beautiful" asked Hojo.

"What is it?" enquired Kagome.

"They say it is a statue of a great demon. Legend has it that a priest sealed it into stone hundreds of years ago. It's really detailed, which is odd because if from a time when Japanese statues tended to be simple in form," answered Yuka.

"I guess we can go with you all, want to go Inuyasha"

"feh, whatever"

They went along into a large room where the demon statue sat. It was huge and in the likeness of a water dragon. As Kagome approached it she could feel her jewel shards pulsing in her purse.

"Inuyasha, we need to go, I feel the sacred jewel pulsing, I think this might not be just a statue…"

Just then the statue started to move as it regained life. The obsidian stone turned to flesh as the demon was revived by the power of the sacred jewel. The people in the museum started to make a mad dash for the exits as the demon darted towards Kagome. Inuyasha rushed in and swept up Kagome in his arms just as the demon crashed to the spot that she had been standing not a moment before.

"Kagome!" shouted Hojo, watching Inuyasha carry Kagome through the air. _Did he just leap that far? How can he do that?_

Inuyasha landed by Hojo and Kagome's friends.

"Kagome, get your friends out of here, Ill take care of that demon."

"But Inuyasha, you don't have the Tetsusaiga, without it you might transform…"

"Hojo,' barked Inuyasha, "get Kagome out of here now!"

Hojo nodded as he and Yuka grabbed each of Kagome's hands and ran for the exit.

"I don't know why you decided to wake up," shouted Inuyasha, "but your about to wish you had never been born. IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER."

Meanwhile, Kagome and her friends were racing down the halls weapons exhibit of the museum towards the exit, Kagome struggling to free herself from her friends.

"Let me go, I have to go help Inuyasha"

"Kagome, we need to get away from…from that. Inuyasha told us to flee," said Hojo, his voice full of concern.

"He doesn't have his sword, without it he doesn't stand a chance, I have to go to him. I'll explain it all to you later, but let me go back to him." She broke herself free and started to head back, grabbing a bow and arrow from the exhibit next to her.

"Wait Kagome, come back," screamed Eri, as the four of her friends started to chase after her. By the time Kagome reached the room with the demon, she could see that Inuyasha was already deep in trouble. He was bleeding and looked as if his chest had been pierced. _He doesn't have his fire rat Kimono, he's getting torn limb from limb. _Inuyasha reached into his blooded arm and flung his blood at the dragon

"BLADES OF BLOOD" he yelled, barely scratching the surface of the tough dragon scales. _Arrow, work your magic_. Kagome drew back her bow and let her arrow fly. The arrow glowed pink with Miko energy and struck its target, cutting off half of its body. The dragon screeched in pain, then started to lung after Kagome. _I cut it in half, but it's still not dead. I failed Inuyasha. _

"IRON REVER SOUL STEALER"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha slashed away at the soft flesh in the dragon's core, tearing it apart from the inside out. The dragon wailed in pain as it withered, its flesh rotting off and its bones turning to dust.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, I told you to flee, you could have been killed. Without the Tetsusaiga I could have lost you…"

"Hold me" Kagome fell into Inuyasha's arms, holding him tight.

"Umm, Kagome…"Eri was looking at the two of them in shock, here eyes drawn to Inuyasha's ears on his hatless head.

_His hat must have fallen off during the battle…_

"Ill explain it later, come by my house. Inuyasha, lets get out of here"

"Right Kagome"

Kagome hopped on Inuyasha's back and as Inuyasha leapt out of the museum, heading towards the Higurashi shrine. Hojo and the girls stood there with blank looks on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The first of three weddings.

Later that night, Hojo and Kagome's click came by the shrine. Yuka knocked on the door, and Kagome's mom opened it.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome told us to come over."

"I know, she told me everything, come on in."

The four walked into the living room to see Inuyasha, his head bare and wearing his red Kimono, playing with the cat. He looked up to greet them.

"Kagome's in the shower, she'll be down in a few."

"So, Inuyasha," started Hojo, "don't take this the wrong way…but what are you?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT, ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? I'M A DEMON."

"Like that thing that attacked us?" asked Hojo, a little taken aback by Inuyasha's outburst. _He's loud, but he probably won't do anything. If he went around killing people Kagome wounldn't have anything to do with him_

"No, not like him, not all demon's are bad ya know."

"So how did you meet Kagome?" asked Yuka.

"In battle. She freed me from a spell when she was being attacked my mistress centipede."

"Mistress Centipede?" asked the four middle school students.

"It was no big deal," said Inuyasha, looking at his claws and cracking his knuckles, "I made short work of it. Me and Kagome were together ever since."

"Whatever!" Shouted Kagome, coming down the stares now refreshed from her shower, "you tried to kill me after you killed Mistriss centipede"

"Uhh, Kagome, I don't think you need to go into that"

"And then you told me you hated me until you thought you were gonna die, then you went all over a dead chick and got insanely jealous when Koga would flirt with me."

"WELL I WOULN'T HAVE IF YOU DIDN'T THROW YOURSELF AT HIM ALL THE TIME!"

"Inuyasha…SIT BOY"  
_Thud_

Inuyasha was thrown to the ground by the powerful incantation. Kagome's friends looked down at Inuyasha, and then to Kagome with a surprised look.

Kagome spent the next few hours telling her friends about her adventures in the warring states era, about the Shikon jewel and Naraku. After she was finished they all sat in wonderment about their friend, who just earlier in the day seemed like your average ninth grader who was a tad bit sickly.

"So let me get this straight. Inuyasha, you're not human?" asked Ayumi.

"Heh, I'm not nearly that week. If I was only human I couldn't have stopped that dragon. If I had had my Tetsusiga I would have taken care of that thing with my wind scar." _If I were human, I couldn't protect Kagome._ Inuyasha thought, his hand tightening around Kagome's.

"Inuyasha is a half demon, a half dog demon to be precise. His father was a demon and his mother was a human," explained Kagome.

"That explains his powers, but what about that weird light that your arrow had, the one that split that dragon in two?" asked Eri.

"Ummm, well, that's kinda hard to explain…I am the reincarnation of a priestess that died fifty years ago…fifty years from the other time period that is. Her name was Kikyo, and she was in love with…"

"She died, that's all that's important." barked Inuyasha as he held Kagome tighter.

_Inuyasha…you don't want to remind me of her, do you…_

"Yes, she died and I have her soul, and with it her powers as a miko priestess."

"So if you have her soul, does that mean that you two are the same," asked Hojo quite innocently.

"Kagome is nothing like Kikyo. Kikyo was selfish and cold, Kagome is the complete opposite, that's all there is too it," fumed Inuyasha. He got up and walked out the room in anger.

"What's his problem," asked Yuka.

"Kikyo…Inuyasha and her were in love. Fifty years ago Naraku tricked them into betraying each other, resulting in Inuyasha being pinned to the sacred tree. Later, after I freed him Kikyo was revived by the witch Urasue. She tried to steal my soul, but failed, and then lived on the souls of the dead. Her only thought was to drag Inuyasha into hell with her. She only wanted to die with Inuyasha, and wanted to kill me. After Inuyasha acknowledged his love for me, we confronted Kikyo. Inuyasha…he told her off. He got through to her and she left this world in peace…"

"So that's why he got mad at Hojo's statement, because he's STILL hung up on her?"

"No, that's not it. He feels…ashamed…he is ashamed at how he stood by her and made me cry…It's really hard for Inuyasha to listen to this kind of stuff, so please don't bring it up again."

"So he was the jerk…and you're his girlfriend now…I guess he has changed…from how you described him before."

"He hasn't really changed…he has just made up his mind…he is still the Inuyasha I love. And we're not just boyfriend and girlfriend…Inuyasha and I are getting married…soon."

Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and Hojo just stared at her in amazement. She was only fifteen!

"Kagome…are you sure this is a good idea…how long have you two been going out," asked Eri.

"Hmm, we've been traveling together for almost a year now…but I just know it's the right thing to do…he will always be there to protect me and keep me safe. I love him and he loves me."

"And that's all that's important," said Inuyasha, stepping back in the room.

"Inuyasha…"

"Hey you, you better take good care of Kagome," demanded Eri. "If you don't we'll never forgive you, do you understand!"

Yuka piped in, "If you hurt her you'll have to answer to us!"

_Oh no, there going to fight…Inuyasha, they're just trying to help me…_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's friends and nodded. "I'll take care of her, I promise."

After talking for a while longer Kagome's friends were headed out the door when Kagome stopped them.

"Since you all know about me and Inuyasha, I have two things to ask you. First, will you please keep this a secret?"

"Of course we will Kagome," answered Eri.

"Besides, who would believe us if we told them," Yuka stated mater of factly.

"What was your other question, Kagome?" asked Hojo.

"Ummm…could you all come to our wedding this Saturday? It's going to be real small, so far its just mom, gramps and Sota. I can't exactly invite all the people I want and our friends on the other side of the well can't travel to our time…"

"Of course we will," answered Hojo.

"You couldn't keep us from coming, were your best friends Kagome!" Ayumi said.

"…Hmmm, thanks a lot…Goodnight."

"Good night Kagome, It was nice meeting you Inuyasha"

"Good night you two, see ya Saturday!"

"Night"

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as her four friends walked off the shrine grounds. Kagome turned to look at her man, his hair blowing in the moonlight, staring off to the distance.

"Inuyasha…thank you."

"For what?"

"It doesn't matter, come to bed" Kagome walked off holding Inuyasha's hand as they went upstairs for a good nights sleep.

The next few days were anxious and seemed to Inuyasha to go by at an incredibly slow pace. Sleeping in the same bed with Kagome but not "doing anything" was starting to get to Inuyasha. Her sent was overpowering, the beast inside him wanted to take her right then and there. But he relented. Inuyasha loved Kagome, and he knew he would never be able to forgive himself if he allowed his instincts to take control prematurely. Kagome's mom had bought Inuyasha some cloths that were more fitting for a young man his apparent age, and he and Kagome went to more places around Tokyo. Though their wedding was small, there were still many things that needed to be done. Kagome's mom was working at a frantic pace trying to buy all the things needed for a wedding. Kagome's mother sent her daughter and Inuyasha to buy rings for the ceremony as she bought some sake for the nuptial rite. On the day of the wedding Kagome's mother helped her into her wedding Kimono.

"Kagome, are you ready? I'm so proud of you; my daughter is a bride…"

"Yeah, I'm ready mom…Thank you for going to all this trouble. I really appreciate it."

"Why it's no trouble at all dear. This is far smaller than the wedding I thought you would have when you were a little girl, and smaller still then the legal ceremony you'll have once your twenty. I'm just happy for you. I'm going to go down and take my place and let you finish getting ready."

"Thanks mom, I love you."

"I love you too dear" Kagome's mom left the room, and Kagome stared into the mirror, grasping the reality of her situation. _I still can't believe that this is happening…maybe I am too young, and we're moving to fast. That's what my head is telling me…but my heart wants this, wants Inuyasha…_Kagome sighed as she finished getting dressed. Eri walked in and saw the look in Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just that I never thought that my life would turn out the way it has, that I would be getting married at fifteen."

"Hey, you're almost sixteen, and that's old enough. Besides, don't girls in the warring states era get married even younger?"

"That's true…besides, I trust Inuyasha more than I have trusted anyone before…"

"So Kagome, tell me have you two…" whisper whisper

"WHAT KIND OF GIRL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, HONESTLY ERI!"

"A lot of girls our age are doing it, just wondering if you and Inuyasha…"

"Not yet, not until we're married"

"So tonight then?"

Kagome's face turned red with blush

"GET OUT"

"I'm just teasing you, I'll be waiting downstairs, smile Kagome. We're all jealous of you; you went from never having a boyfriend to getting married in a year…" Eri sighed, "If only we all could be so lucky…" and with that, Eri left the room to join her friends in anticipation for the wedding. Kagome was about to leave her room when Inuyasha entered.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? It's bad luck for you to see me before the wedding day!"

"Like I care, I make my own luck. I just came by to see how you were doing…you seemed so quite yesterday. You still want to go through with this?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him …_sometimes he can still surprise me…_"Yes, I still want to get married. I am just a little overwhelmed. I'm not even sixteen yet and I'm getting married…its just a lot to take in. But I know one thing; I love you and will do whatever it takes to be with you, I can't stand to think of not being with you."

Inuyasha held her hands, and in a soft voice said, "Kagome, lets go. It's time for our wedding."

The pair walked down, Kagome staying in the house to walk down the isle, Inuyasha walking up to the shine alter to take his place. Sota was already standing next to Inuyasha, with Yuka standing next to the spot that Kagome was to stand once she arrived. Kagome couldn't choose which friend would be her maid of honor, so she had them draw lots. Kagome's mother was sitting with Eri, Ayumi and Hojo, waiting for Kagome's entrance. Gramps of course was standing at the altar, ready to perform the ceremony.

Kagome started to walk.

_I still cant' believe this is happening. Inuyasha, marrying me…after all the tears and heartache…he chose me._

Kagome's grandfather went through the ceremony. It was a short, traditional ceremony. Gramps started pouring the sake into the cups.

_This is real, I'm getting married…_

Inuyasha and Kagome began to exchange cups. And then they went on to share the sake with friends and family. Then they exchanged the rings. Inuyasha took half a second when receiving his, remembering the last piece of "jewelry" she gave him, smiled, and accepted the ring.

_So that's it I guess, I'm married. _

They next went to the sacred tree to give an offering. Inuyasha had an all too infrequent look of wonderment as he held the hand of his new bride. _She actually went through with it, _thought Inuyasha,_ she actually married me…I don't deserve her love…why does she give it to me…_

"This concludes the wedding right…I now present them to you as a newly married couple," pronounced gramps.

"Congratulations" Said the entire group. Inuyasha and Kagome started to blush.

Later, after Kagome's friends had left, Mrs. Higurashi was walking with Inuyasha and Kagome towards the well.

"Are you going back to the warring states era?"

"Yeah, were going to have another ceremony there for our friends, I wish you could meet them mom, you would love them. Kaede is like a grandmother to me, and Shippo treats me like a surrogate mother."

"I wish I could meet them too dear. Well, have fun on your honeymoon, wherever you go. Inuyasha, take care of my daughter."

"Always do," replied Inuyasha, leaping down the well, Kagome in hand.\

_My girl…I'm sure she'll do alright, watch out for her, Inuyasha._

End of part one.

That's all for this story. I will write about the other wedding and what happens afterwards later. This just seems like a natural place to end it. Any longer and there would be too much downtime and the rhythm would be off. Review and let me know if you want me to write a sequel. Also, even if you liked it but saw some problems, please tell me! I cant get better if I don't get feedback. And if you liked it, please say why. No leet speak, please.


End file.
